¿Romeo y Julieta?
by BruiseMolko
Summary: La historia de dos jóvenes enamorados, viéndose a escondidas debido a la enemistad entre sus familias, haciéndolos pasar por barreras y obstáculos que no quieren permitir que estén juntos, esta historia es algo conocida ¿no? son como los actuales...¿Romeo y Julieta?


_**Hola soy Bruise-chan, esta historia esta inspirada en Romeo y Julieta solo que con los personajes de mi juego favorito "Corazón de Melón", es la primera vez que subo un fanfic y puede que no sea muy bueno, la verdad no me considero buena escribiendo, por lo que esto solo es una prueba si veo que no gusta mucho, dejaré de escribirlo (ya que tengo otras cosas que hacer y escribir me gusta pero...no tanto) en fin, si veo resultados positivos lo continuaré y posiblemente haga una encuesta para saber si quieren un final feliz o triste. Créditos a Chinomiko la creadora de los personajes y quien me inspiro a hacer esta historia con ellos, y a Shakespeare(?) **_

_**Nota: Algunos diálogos si son muy parecidos a la historia original, por algo me inspiré en la historia xD pero poco a poco agregaré de mi cosecha y cambiará completamente.**_

_**Si eres una persona que no aguanta las historias empalagosas con diálogos muy cursis la verdad no te recomiendo que lo leas, siento que soy muy cursi cuando se tratan de historias de amor y exagero esos momentos empalagosos u.u y tomen en cuenta que el lugar donde se desarrolla la historia será en Inglaterra y no en Italia.**_

_**En fin, espero y les guste.**_

* * *

Esta historia ha sido contada desde mucho antes y mucho, contando la tragedia de dos jóvenes amantes separados por una enemistad entre sus familias, llevándolos por un camino de barreras insalvables con un destino trágico, causando la tristeza por toda Verona. Esta historia es similar...sin embargo diferente, aunque la pregunta del millón es: ¿Estos dos enamorados sufrirán el mismo final? Puede que si, puede que no...

Luces, cámaras, y una perfecta alfombra roja que adornaba el lugar. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado para ese tan esperado día, por primera vez después de años de frío aislamiento la familia Ainsworth y la familia Royalle acudirían a esa importante cita, como parte de una instrucción del señor Farres, director general de ambas compañías musicales. Conflictos y desacuerdos pasados habían logrado la enemistad entre estas familias. La prensa emocionada comenzaba a acercarse, debido a que a lo lejos se veían dos elegantes limusinas acercándose lentamente, era algo que simplemente no podía pasarse de largo, sería una gran noticia para mostrarle al público. Mientras la conmoción rodeaba el lugar, dos allegados a la familia Royalle de nombres Dake y Kentin, se encontraban elegantemente vestidos, mirando con desprecio la llegada de los Ainsworth.

K: ¡Mira Dake, ya llegaron!, ¡Malditos Ainsworth! Tan pronto como los vea, los ignoraré y si es necesario mostraré mi retirada.

D: El pleito es entre ambos Jefes, no entre nosotros Kentin, y la huida solo representaría tu cobardía y debilidad.

K: Me da lo mismo, me mostraré ante ellos como un tirano. Frunciré el ceño y que lo tomen como quieran.

D: Yo solo los ignoraré.

(Entran dos jóvenes de la familia Ainsworth de nombres Armin y Nathaniel)

A: ¿Se burla de nosotros caballero?

K: Me burlo caballero

A: ¿Se burla de nosotros?

K: ¡Dake! ¿La ley estará de nuestro lado si les respondo que sí?

D:No

K: No señor, no me burlo de ustedes, pero me burlo. Me burlo por que yo soy allegado de un gran hombre, y no de cualquiera...sino del mejor

N: No es mejor que el nuestro caballero

D y K: Lo es caballero, ¡ven y pelea para demostrarlo contrario!

A: ¡Muy bien!

Y entonces empezada esta pelea a puños entre estos 4 bufones, la prensa curiosa se acerco, al cabo la noticia de una pelea saciaría mucho más a sus lectores, pero su sesión de fotos se vio afectada por un joven de nombre Leigh, uno de los familiares de la familia Ainsworth. Buscando la paz, pidió a los caballeros separarse, sin embargo otro joven de nombre Víktor perteneciente a la familia Royalle y principal enemigo de ellos; dirigiéndose a Leigh juro su eterno odio por su familia, buscando la perfecta oportunidad para comenzar otra pelea. Ya sea para su fortuna o desgracia el señor Farres se encontraba cerca y prediciendo lo que pasaría, actuó rápidamente acabando con ese escándalo. Amenazando a los responsables de perder incluso su puesto o trabajo en las compañías. Una vez finalizado el pleito ambas familias salieron de la junta, quedando solamente la señora Ainsworth y su sobrino Leigh.

Sra.A: Me alegro que Lysandro no haya participado en esta tontería. ¿De casualidad no lo has visto Leigh?

Leigh: Sí, señora, cerca del amanecer, por las tristes calles vi a su hijo caminando solitariamente, como un muerto en vida. Traté de hablar con él, pero mis palabras fueron rechazadas. ¡Miré ahí viene!, retírese, se lo ruego, para conocer así la causa de su pena.

Sra.A: Confío en ti, ayuda a mi hijo.

Apresurada, la señora decide retirarse, mientras a lo lejos se veía la llegada de un joven alto, de largos cabellos platinados, con ojos color ámbar y verde, debido a su heterocromía. Ese joven correspondía al nombre de Lysandro y era el único hijo de los señores Ainsworth.

Leigh: ¡Buen día primo!

L: ¿Es tan temprano acaso?

Leigh: Así es, hace poco rato había salido el sol.

L: Las tristes horas se me hacen eternas primo. Por curiosidad ¿Era mi madre quien apresurada se retiraba?

Leigh: Así es. ¿Qué es lo que te acongoja haciendo tus horas largas?

L: Algo que no puedo tener, que las haría cortas.

Leigh: ¿Enamorado?

L: Privado, encadenado...de su bello ser, de su presencia, primo de verdad amo a esa bella flor.

Leigh: ¿Rosalya?

L: Que más da ¡ay de mí!, así es el amor, causando un gran pesar que ilumina mi pecho, dándome alas para después quitármelas, encerrándome en el dolor ¡adiós, ya no puedo más!

Leigh: Te acompaño, el que esta aquí no eres tu, temo que algo te pase. Olvídala, comienza a mirar mujeres más bellas

L: ¿Para qué? ¿Para hacer más notoria su belleza? He perdido a mi propio ser, ella ha entrado en mí, ella pose una armadura que aún ni Afrodita pudiera tocar, es inmune a las flechas de Cupido, ella es inmune a todo el amor que le quiero dar, mis noches las paso en vela por pensar en ella. ¡Me voy, tu no me puedes ayudar a olvidar!

En otro lugar, se encontraba el señor Royalle, con una copa en mano lleno del más exquisito vino que se podría comprar, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta, parecía ansioso, había esperado mucho tiempo por una oportunidad así, después de 17 años que la había perdido para siempre, pero también fue su error, a excepción de su hija, casarse con la mejor amiga de tu verdadero amor es motivo de arrepentimiento a tu matrimonio. Esa mujer que esperaba, que anhelaba, que soñaba, fue la causa principal...del odio entre ambas familias.

* * *

_**Bien, espero y les haya gustado, escribí poquito por lo mismo que dije al principio pero por lo menos conocieron a los personajes de la familia de "Romeo". Espero y poder seguir continuándolo por que tengo muchas ideas en mente, después presentaré a "Julieta" Así que según las reacciones al fic, determinarán si tengo razones para seguirlo o no. **_


End file.
